This invention relates generally to gear reduction apparatus and more particular to an improved gear reduction apparatus having a pair of input shafts and a pair of flywheels, each mounted on a respective input shaft.
In the manufacture of excavating equipment particularly, the working member of an excavating machine is commonly driven by a hydraulic motor power source. On certain equipment, it is advantageous to provide a pair of small hydraulic motors for driving the working member as opposed to a single larger motor. The connection between the hydraulic motors and working members includes a speed reduction gearbox which must therefore include a pair of input shafts, for driving a single output power mechanism.
Several problems have heretofore been experienced in connection with the construction and use of such dual input drive systems for machinery such as excavating equipment. First, in order to achieve the maximum power output, each motor should apply a generally equal and constant driving force to its respective input shaft. But a pair of hydraulic motors cannot be directly mechanically interconnected for operation in unison without expensive modifications to the motors. Secondly, periodic surges of power from one motor or the other tend to cause an imbalance of forces which results in rough or irregular operation of the moving parts within the gearbox. Finally, because the working member of an excavating machine often encounters heavy impact loads, there is the problem of such loads being transmitted back to the motors through the gearbox with possible resultant damage to the motors.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved gear reduction apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gear reduction apparatus adapted to coordinate and smooth out the operation of a pair of drive motors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gear reduction apparatus having a pair of input shafts and means to protect the motors which drive the shafts from loads transmitted back to the gear reduction apparatus from the driven member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gear reduction apparatus which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.